Love at Second Sight
In this Coderra one-shot, about two years after the events of Total Drama World Tour, at a reunion for all the characters, Cody and Sierra meet up again. They start to reminiscence about what happened since the finale, and it's there and then that Cody starts to realize his feelings for Sierra. How will this series of events turn out for the two? Brought to you by: Mrdaimion Story A/N: Yeah, I was bored. xD And-- to avoid confusion on the view-points-- Sierra's point of view is in this color, Cody's in this. The color will probably get annoying after a while, but meh, it'll make remembering POV a lot easier, so deal with it. =P I woke up early in the morning to the sound of the seemingly never-ending ringing of my phone. I groaned, and stayed in my bed for about three more seconds, before I finally reached my hand out, and relucently picked up the phone. I can honestly say I was surprised by the voice that answered, never expecting to hear them again... "Hello, Sierra!" The self-proclaimed host with the most, otherwise known as "Chris", greeted. "You're wondering why I'm calling, aren't you?" Sierra was about to respond, but Chris answered his own question first. "Of course you are, I mean, why wouldn't you be? Anyways, the reason behind it is simple: Everyone here at Total Drama decided that it would be fun to gather all of the Total Drama contestants together for a reuinion-- Er, to be nice and all, and let you all talk again. Totally not just so we can film it." There was a short silence, in which you could hear a pin drop. "So? Are you in?" It was all I could do to keep my heart-rate down. How could I possibly refuse the chance to meet all of the Total Drama contestants, even if I had to put up with Alejandro, and, most importantly, I got to see my wonderful, handsome, genuis, Cody again... I almost sighed dreamily, but I caught myself, realizing I was still on the phone. "... I guess I'll go to the reuinion." I answered into the phone, trying to sound as calm as possible, before I slammed the phone down on the receiver, and quickly began to get ready... "Oh Cody!" Gwen moaned in pleasure, as she gasped for air. I pulled her back in, and kissed her soft, delicate lips, wondering what I did to deserve her lov-- Ring ring! My phone brought me out of Dreamland Paradise and into Reality Hell, despite my wishes. "Oh, phones," I muttered to myself as I reached out for it. "Why must you exist?" I picked up the phone, and placed it against my ear, to hear the voice of the Devil himself, Chris McLean. "What's happenin', Codmister?" Chris greeted me. I was going to tell him how I don't go by that name anymore, but he kept talking before I could respond. "Anyways, I'm here to tell you about some awesome news: We're having a Total Drama reuinion! Now you get to hang out with your old friends, see what went on with them, give me more ratings... All that fun stuff. Are you in?" I was going to politely tell him why I wouldn't go if it meant giving him ratings, when a thought came to mind: Gwen. I could finally get another chance to woo her... I couldn't surpress my grin as I told the host that I'd go, before I slammed the phone down, and quickly began to get ready... It wasn't long until I was in my best dress, driving my way over to the alleged reunion spot, thinking about Cody all the way, how he'd obviously fall in love with me, we'd grow up, get married, have two kids, a boy named Sody and a girl named Coderra... I sighed dreamily, and snapped myself back into reality just in time to stop at a red light. I tapped my fingers against the wheel impatiently, wanting to arrive already... It wasn't long until I was in my best tux, driving my way over to the alleged reunion spot, thinking about Gwen all the way, how she'd obviously fall in love with me, we'd grow up, get married, have two kids, a boy named Gwody and a girl named Coen... I sighed dreamily, and snapped myself back into reality just in time to stop at a red light. I tapped my fingers against the wheel impatiently, wanting to arrive already... Finally, I arrived at my destination. I got out of the car quickly, and I saw none-other then the man of my dreams, arriving the same time as me. I quickly ran over to greet him... Finally, I arrived at my destination. As soon as I got out of the car, guess who I saw? None-other then the stalker of my nightmares, already coming to talk to me. I sighed deeply, and prepared for some ranting about how much she missed me. "Hey, Cody." Was all she said, much to my surprise. I looked at her, and saw that she was giving all she had to not explode with happiness. I barely raised an eyebrow, but quickly returned her greeting. "Long time no see, Sierra." I smiled a little. "How's life been?" "Good, good. Now, if you need me, I'm going to go inside to check on Gwen." Before I turned towards the doors, I could see Sierra's grip tighening on the purse she was holding. That didn't stop me from going, inside, though. No, what stopped me was thinking. Maybe... Just maybe... Now that Sierra's not stalker-ish anymore... A relationship might just work out... I turned back towards Sierra, smiling a little. "Actually... Let's go for a walk. Then maybe eat some dinner at a romantic resteraunt. Does that sound go ---- "Sierra!" Sierra's mother screeched, hearing her daughter repeatedly type away on her keyboard. "Go to bed, it's almost midnight!" Sierra sighed deeply. "But mom! Fanfiction Cody is about to ask out Fanfiction me!" "He does that every other night," Her mother retorted. "So I think you can put that on wait until morning!" Sierra sighed, giving in. She quietly saved her work, and slipped into her bed, comforted by the knowledge that come tommarow, sweet Coderra goodness would be hers... A/N: Didn't see that one coming, did ya? ;D Anyways, I know this was really short, I'll probably have her have time to write more before her mom makes her stop later. xD Don't forget to leave a comment on the talk. ;D Category:One-Shots Category:Comedies Category:Noncompetition stories